


Are you blind, or just a liar

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Implied Parental Neglect, Izaya is dumb and in denail and Roppi fucks the truth out of him, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Shizuo is only discussed in this, Twincest, not actually present, vauge ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: "Aren't you a bit pathetic?"Izaya doesn't even bother looking up at the voice, he knows who it is. Nobody else would be in his bedroom, after all."Hmm, no I don't think so."Roppi steps closer, irritation clear in his movements."Really? With all this moping around I'd have thought otherwise."----------------------Izaya is determined to ignore his feelings for Shizuo, Roppi shows him how stupid that decision really is.
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Are you blind, or just a liar

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, yes this is a twincest story but seeing as it's between a character who canonically doesn't exist, and the real character the other character is supposed to just be an alternate version of it's more of a selfcest than anything. Anyway if we can all ignore Mairu and Kururi being... like that I think Roppi and Izaya can get the same treatment. Don't like don't read the tags are clear warning.

"Aren't you a bit pathetic?"

Izaya doesn't even bother looking up at the voice, he knows who it is. Nobody else would be in his bedroom, after all.

"Hmm, no I don't think so."

Roppi steps closer, irritation clear in his movements.

"Really? With all this moping around I'd have thought otherwise."

As always Roppi's words are aimed to hurt and tear; searching for any opening to dig in and pry out a reaction. Izaya's used to it, Roppi will have to try harder than that. Roppi’s sharp eyes are unrelenting so Izaya finally spares his twin a flat look, unimpressed. All he receives is a glare.

"I know you like Heiwajima, and I know he likes you back so now you're running scared."

Izaya scoffs, taking his turn to glare up into dark red eyes. That’s the only difference in their looks. His eyes are dark brown.

"I've never liked that beast. You’re delusional if you think otherwise."

Roppi just stares at him, trying to make Izaya break. It won't work, Izaya turns back to his phone. He's only mildly surprised when Roppi rips it from his hands, dropping it to the bedside table before climbing onto the bed to straddle Izaya.

"I don't give a fuck if you wanna play mind games with your boy toy but do  **_not_ ** lie to me."

Ah, he's made Roppi genuinely mad. That's rare these days. Izaya frowns as Roppi pins his arms down. Isn’t Roppi being a bit dramatic about this?

"I don't see why my games with Shizu-chan would even matter to you."

He mutters, feeling more trapped by the topic than the familiar feeling of Roppi's hands at his wrists. Who cares if maybe there are things he might enjoy about Shizuo. They’re far outweighed by all the reasons to ignore him. Roppi just smirks, leaning in close.

"You know, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you don't like him at all. You don't picture him pinning you down more securely than I ever could and you certainly don't want him inside you. Deeper than you've ever taken anything. No, you've never once considered how it would feel to have him kiss you dizzy. Never wanted him to hold you tight and call you pretty names."

Roppi rolls his hips against Izaya's and Izaya has to bite back a whimper. God dammit he hates when Roppi gets like this.... if only because he likes it so much. Roppi loves nothing more than to drive Izaya crazy. Roppi laughs cruelly at the look on Izaya's face.

"I can believe you don't want any of that but surely he does. He wants to bury his head between your pretty thighs and make you scream. He's the sentimental type too~ he'd be saying he loves you in no time, dreaming about all that domestic crap guys like him love~ If he can't have you maybe he'll settle for me, hmm? I don't care for anything lovey dovey but it would be fun for a bit at least. I'll tell you how he feels afterwards if you want~"

Roppi keeps up the rocking of his hips, shudders of pleasure running up Izaya's spine even as the words spark an inferno in his chest. Yes, he recognizes it as petty jealousy. No, he can’t help the outraged hiss that slips past his lips.

"Don't fucking touch him."

His nails dig into his palm, Shizuo is his. He knows Roppi just wants to mess with his head, knows Roppi has absolutly no interest in sex with Shizuo, but he can't help but react. Once Roppi finds a weakness he doesn't let it go till it's an open sore. Red eyes practically shine with sadistic pleasure, leaning in close enough to kiss.

"Aww, you do care about him after all. All that sickening affection could be yours~ think he'd want to see me fuck you? I think he would. I'd have you gagged and spread out over his lap and you'd both get so flustered. I think he'd pretend not to like it at first but he wouldn't be able to resist how cute you look when you get something inside you."

His whole body shivers at the mental image. It’s definitely one of his recurring fantasies. Shizuo would be all shy and stupid about it at first and Roppi would put even more effort than usual into taking him apart. He shakes the thoughts away, shaky and breathless. Roppi hasn't even really touched him and he feels like he's going to come any second.

"I h-hate you."

He gasps, made a liar by the shaking in his voice. Roppi just grins, entirely too pleased with himself.

"Isn't that what you say about your precious Shizu-chan? I'm flattered~"

Roppi holds his wrists with one hand and starts to work on getting his pants off. Izaya lifts his hips to help. It’s routine by now, they’ve been doing this sort of thing since they hit puberty. Not like their parents were ever around to notice or care.

"You're being so obedient today."

Roppi teases making Izaya flush red. Just because it’s normal doesn’t mean Izaya always gives in this easily.

"Only so you'll get it over with."

Izay mutters. His twin gives him an unimpressed look, they both know it's a lie.

"Well then, I'm sure you can prepare yourself... Unless you'd like to change your attitude."

Izaya frowns, pride fighting the knowledge that Roppi knows all the best ways to take him apart. Finally, he sighs and submits, lowering his eyes just enough to show Roppi he's won.

"... Sorry for being a brat."

He just barely keeps the embarrassment from his voice. He isn't sure why he lets Roppi take control so easily, except maybe that it's been that way their whole lives. Roppi always steps up to take control, especially when Izaya doesn't want to. Roppi smiles and leans in to kiss Izaya. It's harsh; very, very rarely is Roppi ever gentle, but only once does Roppi bite at his lip and that means he's accepted the apology.

Roppi kisses him till he's dizzy. Little whimpering noises fall past his lips that he can’t control and by the time Roppi pulls back Izaya's decently sure he'd do anything he’s asked right now. Roppi wraps his fingers in Izaya's hair.

"I think you need Shizuo in our bed~ he'd be sweet and I'd be rough and you'd finally have both of your favorite things together~"

Izaya can't help picturing it. Shizuo touching him like he'll break, kisses that trail like fire because they lack the bruising force Izaya craves so much. It would be a tease but so, so wonderful. And Roppi there too to bite bruises into his neck, to force him to the edge and back for his own cruel amusement. He can practically hear Roppi's smooth voice telling Shizuo to be rougher, to do this and that because he's the only one who knows everything Izaya likes. He keens at the fantasy, rocking his hips up against Roppi.

Fuck, hadn't he just decided to ignore everything he wants from Shizuo? How does Roppi always manage to drag his true feelings out into the open? Roppi smiles, knowing exactly what Izaya's thinking.

"That's what you want, isn't it little brother~ You're so greedy. Can't be satisfied with just one..."

He wraps a hand around Izaya and strokes, grinning as Izaya cries out at the pleasure.

"Don't worry, I kinda like how slutty you are. Shizuo will too."

Izaya is nearing the edge quickly, whimpering as his hips jolt to chase the pleasure but Roppi pulls away abruptly. Izaya nearly sobs at the loss.

"You don't get to come until I say you can."

Roppi states, fully confident that Izaya won't refuse. Izaya just nods, watching Roppi grab the lube with eager anticipation. Sometimes he loves his brother, probably more than he should but it's nothing worse than what they're doing right now. Roppi traces wet fingers over his hole.

"Ready?"

Izaya nods, too breathless and shaky to form words. Roppi slides two fingers inside him and Izaya keens, it's nothing he's not used to but the stretch always overwhelms him at first. Roppi leans in to kiss him again and Izaya relaxes into it.

This is natural, giving in for Roppi. It’s what they’ve always done and probably will keep doing for a long, long time. Roppi is right, the only thing that could make this better would be to add Shizuo. He should have known he couldn’t hide anything from his brother. Roppi stretches him slowly while they kiss, the one thing he’s never rough with, and Izaya feels like he could float away to heaven.

Roppi can’t resist the urge to bite at Izaya’s lips till they’re red and swollen but Izaya loves it. Even more so when Roppi starts to trail kisses and bites over his neck, teasing at Izaya’s prostate till Izaya has tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks.

“R-Roppi-!”

He gasps, warning his brother that he’s close. Roppi pulls back, grinning down at the mess Izaya has become.

“Good boy.”

He praises and Izaya whines, back arching as he tries to get any kind of friction. Roppi watches him with a self satisfied smile.

“Tell me how you’d want Shizuo to take you for your first time.”

Roppi commands and Izaya capitulates quickly, the fantasy easy to pull up despite how much he’s tried to ignore its existence.

“I- I want him to pin me so I can’t move, any nearby surface would be fine. I want him to tell me he can’t wait anymore, that just because I’m not ready to acknowledge the stuff between us doesn’t mean he has to keep waiting.”

Here his eyes start to tear up for different reasons and Roppi wipes them away patiently. Izaya takes a shaky breath and continues.

“I want him to say he loves me, say he can’t stand having to watch me flounce around trying to catch his attention when I already have it. Th-then he’d finger me open right where anyone could see and I wouldn’t care.”

He’s panting, vision blurry as he continues.

“When he finally got his dick in me it would be enough for me to come on the spot. He’d laugh, delighted, but wouldn’t stop. He’d fuck me till I can’t even remember my own name and only when he was satisfied would he stop. He’d be so soft when he was done. He’d clean me up and help me dress and then just hug me. I’d fall asleep in his arms…”

There’s not much else to the fantasy than that and Roppi’s eyes are soft when Izaya blinks his tears away.

“And you were really just going to pretend none of those feelings existed?”

Roppy prompts, looking unhappy at the thought. Izaya smiles a bit helplessly. The reminders that his twin cares about his feelings are few and far between but the fact that Roppi shows it at all means a lot.

“...Yeah.”

He admits, Roppi gives him the softest look he’s capable of.

“You’re an idiot. If I don’t hear about you two getting together in the next week I’m telling him myself.”

Izaya glares half heartedly and Roppi just grins.

“You know if I don’t give you a deadline you’ll never admit it.”

Izaya grumbles but has to admit Roppi is right.

Roppi finally starts to strip out of his own pants.

“You’ll tell me what he’s like in bed at least, right? If he’s terrible I don’t mind showing him everything you like~”

Izaya’s cheeks flush.

“Ugh, yes fine. He might not like it if he finds out about us though.”

Roppi snorts.

“Not with the way he talks about his brother. We’re not that gross.”

Izaya laughs, leave it to Roppi to find open affection more reprehensible than incest.

“Hmm, I’ll ease him into the idea.”

Izaya relents and Roppi grins. His hands find their way to Izaya’s thighs, pressing them apart so Roppi can slip between them.

“In the meantime I’ll ease into you.”

Izaya doesn’t get a chance to groan at the cheesy line because Roppi snaps his hips forward, spearing into Izaya all at once just to hear the way Izaya’s voice cracks over a moan.

“L-liar.”

Izaya accuses, there was nothing easy about that. Roppi just does it again.

“I never claimed to be anything but.”

They don’t manage much of a conversation after that, Roppi determined to make a mess of Izaya and Izaya too distracted by the pleasure Roppi drags through his veins to care about anything else.

It’s only once they’re done, Izaya curled into Roppi’s chest, that Roppi speaks again. He curls gentle fingers through Izaya’s hair as he talks.

“I meant what I said. You and Heiwajima deserve each other.”

Izaya nods sleepily.

“I know… Thank you.”

He practically whispers and Roppi sighs, shifting to press a kiss to Izaya’s forehead.

“Just go to sleep.”

Izaya is only too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed leave a comment! I may add a part two to this with Shizuo~ 
> 
> Kindly direct any disgusted or hateful comments to the trash can because they mean nothing to me.


End file.
